Riley Andersen
' 'Riley Andersen 'is a major character in the Pixar film ''Inside Out. She is an 11-year-old girl who loves hockey and other sports. Riley was uprooted from her happy and simple life in Minnesota and taken to San Francisco, California, where she experiences various changes in her life. Her emotions Joy, Sadness, Fear, Disgust and Anger help her through this tough time. She is voiced by Kaitlyn Dias. Background Personality Riley's emotions contribute to her primary behavior in the film. Overall, Riley is upbeat, honest, and goofy when she is content. However, at adolescence, Riley becomes more sentimental and uncertain of herself as her other emotions begin appearing. By the time her family moves to San Francisco, she starts to be more troubled, irked, and lonely. Her emotions at this point try to help her get adjusted to the new life. Riley can second-guess herself, but she doesn't always repent her actions. Riley really misses Minnesota and is unable to cope with the transition. However, Riley fears letting her parents know she's upset since they want her to accept the new home and that she has always been their "happy girl". As time goes on however, Riley becomes emotionally vulnerable, entering a sort of apathetic depression and coming to the point where she tries to run away, almost losing herself in the process. But it is here she realizes she had almost given up on the things that matter most to her in life and realizes the risk just in time. Returning home and admitting to her parents that she's greatly depressed, she learns to accept San Francisco when her parents comfort her over the personal loss, and Riley (with the guide of her emotions) eventually adapts to her new home. Physical Appearance Riley is a young girl who has a slender body structure, shoulder-length dirty-blonde hair, blue eyes and gap teeth. Riley is seen wearing a different outfit on a daily basis. When first shown in the teaser trailer, she wore a long-sleeved shirt with thin horizontal red, yellow, and green zigzag lines, brown pants, and red sneakers. When Riley arrived to her first day of school, she wore the same outfit, but with a yellow jacket. When Riley suffered a brain freeze, she wore a solid pink short-sleeved shirt, blue jeans, and green sneakers. When jamming to "More Than a Feeling" in the second official trailer, she wore a long-sleeved rainbow shirt, blue jeans, and pink socks. Riley's pajamas consisted of a green short-sleeved shirt with blue trim featuring a koala or bear on front, and dark blue sweatpants. Mind Locations Her mind is extremely large, and includes certain locations like: * Emotions' Headquarters: the central part of Riley's mind, where Anger, Disgust, Joy, Fear and Sadness live and control Riley, and where her memories are produced. * Personality Islands: five embodiments of Riley's personality, as determined by the core memories. * Long Term Memory: enormous banks of memories forming the main layout of her mind. * Imagination Land: a place where everything Riley imagines is built. * Dream Productions: where dreams are filmed. * Subconscious: contains Riley's worst fears. * Abstract Thought: a place were ideas (or anyone inside) are simplified to an abstract concept. * Train of Thought: a train that connects Headquarters and the rest of the mind. * Memory Dump: an abyss surrounding Headquarters, where faded memories end up and eventually disappear.